The present invention relates to a method of assembling a rigid wire element for driven rotational movement and particularly a method of assembling a driven rotatable feeler arm in an icemaker of a household refrigerator which is utilized to detect if the icemaker should continue to make ice pieces.
For purposes of describing the present invention and its utility, reference will be made to an automatic icemaker for use in household refrigerators, the icemaker being of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,017--Baker et al and 3,163,018--Shaw, issued Dec. 29, 1964. The icemaker comprises a mold including at least one ice cavity in which an ice piece is formed, ejecting means including a pad normally positioned in the lower portion of the cavity and movable to a position above the top of the cavity for ejecting an ice piece from the cavity and a pivoted sweep or rake element actuable after the ice piece has been raised to its upper position for movement across the top of the mold cavity to remove the ice piece from the pad. The sweep means disclosed in the aforementioned patents moves about a pivot axis above the cavity from a normal position to one side of the cavity through an arcuate path to a point above the cavity. The sweep is so designed that the ice engaging portion thereof clears the pad in its upper position. During the sweep's movement through the arcuate path, the ice pieces are engaged by the sweep and are moved from the pad and the mold into an underlying ice piece receptacle. At the end of the ice piece removal operation, the sweep is returned by mechanical linkage to its position rearward of the mold and the ice piece forming cycle is again initiated. When, however, the underlying receptacle is full of ice pieces it is desirable to stop the operation of the icemaker and for this purpose such icemakers employ rigid wire elements or feeler arms that are moved downwardly toward the ice piece receptacle and by mechanical and switch means if there are sufficient ice pieces in the receptacle to stop the feeler arm's downward movement the icemaker timing mechanism is stopped. When sufficient ice pieces have been removed from the receptacle the feeler arm can continue its downward movement and in so doing the icemaker is actuated to again start making and harvesting ice pieces.
It is desirable that the feeler arm be drivingly rotated upwardly during the ice piece harvesting operation so that it does not interfere with the ice pieces being swept from the mold and down into the receptacle.
It is also desirable for ease of assembly that the feeler arm be the last component to be assembled in the icemaker and heretofore to accomplish this there was needed a set screw with attendant manipulation on the part of the assembler to secure the feeler arm for driven rotational movement. Set screws can back off after a period of time which results in the feeler arm becoming disconnected.
By this invention there is provided a rigid wire element or feeler arm arrangement and method of assembly that allows the feeler arm to be the last assembled component of the icemaker and it may be assembled without additional fastening means along with ease and security of assembly for driven rotational movement thereof.